odlotowe_agentkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Średniowieczna pułapka
Średniowieczna pułapka (oryg. Stuck In the Middle Ages with You) – 5. odcinek zarówno 1. sezonu, jak i całej serii Odlotowych Agentek. Opis 'Opis szczegółowy' W tajnym rządowym laboratorium pracuje po godzinach pewien naukowiec. Nagle urządzenia zaczynają wymykać się spod kontroli, a meżczyzna zostaje porwany przez tajemniczego jeźdźca. Tymczasem, w liceum w Beverly Hills panuje Halloweenowy nastrój. Ogłoszono konkurs na najlepszy strój. Clover, nie bacząc na przeszkody, od razu się zgłosiła. Czekała na nią przykra niespodzianka, ponieważ Mandy również postanowiłą wziąć w nim udział. Nagle rozległ się straszliwy huk. Jerry wzywa! W Agencji czekało kolejne zadanie. Ma ono związek z enigmatycznym jeźdźcem. Agentki trafiły do rządowego laboratorium i, podczas pogawędki z naukowcem, dowiedziały się paru istotnych faktów – tajemniczy rycerz zabrał maszynę o nazwie BUM, czyli sekretną maszynę mogącą strzelać płomieniami na odległość kilku kilometrów. Jednak jeździec popełnił błąd, gdyż do uruchomienia BUM'a potrzebny jest pilot sterujący. Nagle w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się chłodno i wietrznie. Na środku pojawił się tunel czasoprzestrzenny, z którego ni stąd ni z owąd wyskoczył jeździec. Wskoczywszy do tunelu, zabrał naukowca i pilot ze sobą. Agentki ruszyły z pomocą. Zostały wessane przez tunel i... zniknęły. Po dość nieprzyjemnej przejażdżce tunelem Agentki znalazły się w małej wiosce. Nie przypominała ona nowoczesnego Beverly Hills. Dziewczęta nie zdążyły się nawet rozejrzeć, ponieważ zostały zaatakowane przez tłum wściekłych wieśniaków. Ci ludzie wzięli je za czarownice. Clover udało się uciec na koniu, lecz Sam i Alex nie miały tyle szczęścia. Uciekając, wpadły do studni, a że ludność nie była zbyt inteligentna, pognała dalej, nie patrząc na przeszkody. Clover skontaktowała się z Jerry'm. Ten wyjawił jej prawdę: Agentki przeniosły sie do średniowiecznej Anglii (rok 1136). Rozmowa nie trwała długo, gdyż powastały drobne zakłócenia. Dziewczyna zobaczyła w oddali zamek i postanowiła to sprawdzić. Konno wyminęła strażników, a dzięki rozciągalnej maskarze przedostała się przez fosę. Dokonała tam niepokojącego odkrycia. Tajemniczy jeździec sprowadził tu naukowców i BUM'a, a sam jeździec przenosi się w czasie za pomocą dziwnych kryształów. Niestety, jej śledztwo zostało przerwane, a sama Clover – porwana. Dzięki skaczącym sandałom Sam i Alex sprawnie przemieszczały się po królestwie. Sam ujrzała wielkie zamieszanie, więc zeskoczyła na ziemię, nakłaniając również do tego Alex. Agentki były świadkami napadu na króla Anglii. Niestety, władze uznały je za złodziejki i uwięziły w zamkowych lochach. Zakute w łańcuchy agentki zostały dotkliwie ukarane – loch zasypano kamieniami. Niezawodna Sam zaczęła topić łańcuchy palnikami od Jerry'ego. Po wyjściu z lochu na zewnątrz, na Sam i Alex czekało niemiłe zaskoczenie. Tłum wieśniaków znów uznał je za czarownice. Clover uwięziona na zamku zaczęła dyskusję z jej porywaczem. Jeździec wyjawił, że również pochodzi z czasów współczesnych. Przeniósł się do średniowiecza, by odzyskać władzę nad króletwem. Jego zdaniem, obecny król ukradł koronę jego rodzinie i sam przystąpił do władzy. Zaplanował zemstę... Jeździec uruchomił BUM'a, a ten zaczął niszczyć wszystko w okolicy swoimi ognistymi promieniami. Spalił większą część wioski. Ale to dopiero początek. Jeździec zamierza najechać zamek króla i odebrać mu władzę. Zabrał ze sobą Clover. Na nic się zdali bohaterscy strażnicy – potęga BUM'a jest ogromna. Jeździec dopiął swego: odebrał koronę, a samego króla uwięził w lochach. Nie zapomniał również o Clover. Tę przypiął na dachu zamku do tronu (zapewne chciał, by oswoiła się z rolą królewny). Sam i Alex ruszyły z pomocą. Zdobyły rycerskie zbroje i zaczęły poszukiwania Clover. Wreszcie znalazły ją na dachu. Okazało się, że jeździec, odbierając władzę królowi, naruszył przyszłość. Agencja przestała istnieć. Dziewczyny wzięły się do roboty. Zniszczyły BUM'a oraz uwolniły króla z niewoli. Dzięki kryształom Agentki wróciły do przyszłości, a jeździec został aresztowany. W szkole Agentki z niecierpliwością czekały na werdykt konkursu na najlepszy strój. Clover, przebrana za księżniczkę nie miała cienia wątpliwości. A jednak wygrała... Mandy! Dla Clover było to upokarzające. Ale cały wieczór nie był stracony. Poznała przystojnego chłopaka przbranego za księcia. 'Streszczenie' Jakiś szaleniec porywa znanych naukowców i umieszcza ich w... średniowieczu! Agentki podążają za nim, a po rozdzieleniu Clover zostaje królową! Agentki muszą szybko działać, gdyż tajemniczy porywacz może nieodwracalnie zmienić przyszłość. Podaumowanie 'Postacie' * Sam Simpson * Clover * Alex * Jerry Lewis * Mandy * Caitlin i Dominique * Czarny Rycerz * król * naukowcy * rycerze 'Miejsca' * Ameryka Północna: ** Stany Zjednoczone: *** Beverly Hills: **** liceum w Beverly Hills **** siedziba główna WOOHP * Europa ** Anglia *** średniowieczna Anglia: **** zamek królewski w Anglii **** twierdza Czarnego Rycerza 'Gadżety' * kompuderniczka * skaczące buty * laserowe palniki * ochronny parasol * deska powietrzna * rozciągalna maskara * rękawice z wysuwanymi szponami 'Wynalazki' * BUM Galeria 5-1.png|Porwanie naukowca z rządaowgo laboratorium 5-2.png|Wyobrażenie Clover, gdy ta powiedziała Mandy skuteczną ripostę 5-3.png|Angentki wyrzucone z pojazdu do rządaowego laboratorium 5-4.png|Pogadanka w laboratorium z naukowcem 5-5.png|Porwanie kolejnego badacza 5-6.png|Przeniesienie się w czasie! 5-7.png|Agentki wylądawały w "jakiejś wiosze" 5-8.png|Agentki napadnięte przez tłum wściekłych wieśniaków 5-9.png|Sam i Alex trafiły do studni 5-10.png|Clover próbująca skontaktować się z Jerry'm 5-11.png|Clover podążająca do twierdzy 5-12.png|Sam i Alex skaczące po drzewach dzięki skaczacym sandałom 5-13.png|Atak na króla 5-15.png|Agentki niesłusznie oskarżone jako złodziejki i złapane 5-16.png|Pobyt w lochach... 5-18.png|Clover skradająca się bezszelestnie 5-19.png|Clover złapana przez jeźdźca 5-20.png|Rycerz uzywający BUMa 5-21.png|Sam i Alex chroniące się pod parasolką 5-22.png|Bitwa o zamek 5-23.png|Clover odnaleziona 5-24.png|Zniszczenie BUMa Wersja polska Tekst polski: Agnieszka Pantuchowicz Opracowanie: IZ-Text Udźwiękowienie: Supra Film Wystąpili: * Anita Sajnóg – ** Sam ** Caitlin * Krystyna Wiśniewska – ** Clover ** Dominique ** jedna z wieśniaczek * Anna Rusek – ** Alex ** jedna z wieśniaczek * Wisława Świątek – Mandy * Grzegorz Przybył – ** Jerry ** król * Wiesław Sławik – Rycerz * Mirosław Neinert – rządowy naukowiec Ciekawostki * to pierwszy odcinek w którym agentki podróżują w czasie * Clover wspomina o Smokach i Lochach Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1